Traffic accidents are the major public health problem of adolescents and young adults, accounting for 16,500 deaths yearly in this group. Assuming that traffic accidents are the manifestation of a disturbed equilibrium between the driver, his vehicles and his physical, psychological and social environment, we propose to study the relationships among these parameters using a multi-disciplined epidemiological approach. By interviewing in depth a large random sample of New England male drivers, age 16-21, which will adequately control for exposure to risk, we will carry out both a retrospective and prospective study which will (1) determine the prevalence as opposed to the reported incidence of accidents, and (2) identify those differences in family psychopathology, individual psychosocial functioning, peer-group affiliation, and current environmental stress which bear a causal relationship to accident rates. Shortly before termination of the project, we will prepare a monograph overview of the psychosocial and psychiatric factors involved in accidents among children and adolescents. This will include topics such as poisoning in childhood, burns, pedestrian accidents and automobile crashes. It is hoped that this will be a definitive review of high risk behavior in childhood and adolescence.